Sleeping With The Light On
by Mika Granger
Summary: Hermione se tiene k casar kn Ron a pesar que ama a Harry, para obtener la pureza d sangre pk si no los Morífagos la matarán. Esto es un Sf basado en la canción Sleeping with the light on de los Busted. Busted 4 Ever!


**Sleeping with the light on ( songfict )**

Along she came  
With her picture  
Put it in a frame  
So I wont miss her  
Got on a plane  
From London Heathrow  
Seems such a shame yeahdtDPz2m4zw

Es una tarde lluviosa de Marzo, deben ser las tres o las cuatro de la tarde, no lo sé, hace un buen rato que no miro el reloj, tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Más que nada porque me encuentro abatido tumbado bocaabajo en el sofá.

Porque estoy abatido? Porque ella se marcha, desparecerá para siempre de mi vida, procurando olvidar todos los felices años que hemos vivido juntos, olvidando los buenos y malos momentos y fijando su vista en un futuro que ella odia, pero que tiene que asumir.

Ella, Hermione, entra silenciosamente en el salón. Esta todo hecho un asco. Hace una semana que no me molesto en limpiar nada, me paso el dia cerrado en este claustrofobico piso del centro de Londes, tumbado en el sofá pidiendo pizzas y comida china por telefono y durmiendo con la luz encendida.

Como puede, en un rincon libre de la mesa de café que hay delante del sofá que esta llena de cajas de pizza, deja un marco plateado que contiene la foto más bonita que jamás he visto.

Te quieres pirartelas ya de una puta vez! Llevas demasiado tiempo dandome quebraderos de cabeza...!-Dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos. Ella no me contesta, espero oir su voz una vez más, pero nada. Tan solo se queda mirandome unos segundos y luego me revuelve un poco el pelo y se marcha, para no volver jamás, ni un "te hecharé de menos", ni un "te quiero", ni tan siquiera "no me olvides".

Por que te tengo que querer tanto joder?-Grito a pleno pulmón mientras aun se oyen sus tacones resonando por la escalera y sus sollozos.

Las lágrimas me nublan la vista, pero cuando me giro para canviar de postura, veo la foto del marco que me ha dejado.

Cada vez que veo esta foto me da tantos recuerdos! Esta ella sentada bajo un arbol, bueno de hecho está medio tumbada, con un libro entre sus manos, sonriendome cálidamente, viste un fresco vestido rosa de verano.

En tiempos pasados esta foto me hubiese dado energia cuando la necesitara, me hubiese dado alegria cuando solo viera trsiteza. Pero ahora mismo tan solo con verla me da unas ganas horribles de llorar y de sacar.

Sacar que? No lo sé. Quizás de sacar todos los recuerdos que tengo de ella y borarrarlos como si de un ordenador se tratase.

Al cabo de más de dos horas me levanto y con la misma ropa de hace dias atrás, que por el abatimiento no tube animos ni de canviarme, me asomo a la ventana.

A pesar que hace un dia gris y con pinta de que va a caer un chaparron, en la lejanía se puede vislumbrar como un avión huye más allá del horizonte.

I feel her  
Slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
And shaarks swim through my veins now  
That she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on

Es el condenado avión que la lleva lejos de mi para siempre. PARA SIEMPRE!

No la puedo volver a ver, no por la distancia, que con translador o red flu es un instante, un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al ver ese avión desparecer por el horizonte noto como si mis tripas se transforamaran en serpientes que se revuleven por mis entrañas, haciendo extraños nudos y dandome inseguridad. Siento como se escapa de entre mis dedos, tal y como se escapaban sus cabellos de mis dedos.

Heard she's engaged 

But to her best friend   
No ones to blame  
Heres where it all ends  
And I feel the pain  
Cos I'm without her  
I feel the pain

Porque se va? Pues porque gracias al Puto Loco por el Poder, Lord Voldemort, ella se tiene que casar con un "sangre limpia" pero no puede conmigo, porque yo soy el jodido "niño que sobrevivió" y si se casará conmigo, el único chico que ama, pues la matarían, para joderme la vida, para variar.

Nadie la puede culpar, no es su culpa de tener unas raices muggles, ni que unos locos encapuchados la quieran matar, no. Tampoco puedo juzgar a Ron, pues el la ama y por saber que no correra peligro a su lado se ha ofrecido para casarse con ella, y además que yo la convencí para que lo hiciera, no soprtaría tener que pensar que ya no esta en este mundo...

Tan solo ha acabado todo, por una vida terminan más de siete años de amistad con mis mejores amigos, tan solo se cerrara el telón mañana, cuando ella diga con cierta tristeza en la voz " si quiero..."

Las serpientes de mis entrañas se entrelazan cada vez más fuerte y se anudan con mayor rábia, es curioso que esa rábia en vez de notarla al estomago como la principio la note ahí, al corazón, y se que cuando ella no está este dolor es normal.

With a different life  
Words cannot describe  
The way I'm feeling  
Cos i've been searching in my head  
For the words I thought she said  
For too long

Ahora tendrá una vida diferente, no será una joven de veintitantos viviendo en un piso minusculo compartido con su novio.

Sinó será la Señorita Hermione Weasley, que vivirá en una casa que dios tiembla gracias a la fortuna que ha ganado Ron, trabajara en el Ministerio gracias a un enchufe que le habrá dado su suegro, Arthrur Weasley jefe del Ministerio, tendrá muchos hijos, serán felices y comeran perdices, fin de su vida.

Se que eso le asquea tanto como ella como a mi.

No soporta ser una enchufada, a ella le encanta currarse las cosas! No soportara cuidar de tantos niños, ni vivir en una gran casa.

Se que ya le gustaba estudiar para hacer oposiciones para el Ministerio, vivir en esta caja de zapatos y compartir piso conmigo, pero al llegar a su destino con el avion, le espera una vida distinta.

No se como más expresar el dolor que siento en mi interior, es horrible, no sé describirlo.

En mi mente busco algunas palabras de consuelo que me dijo tiempo atrás, hace tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

Si... Me tiro otra vez en el sofa, siento como el dolor me corrompe de nuevo, pero me duermo mirando la lampara del techo, me duermo como siempre con la luz encendida.

Harry Potter, Londres, 12 de marzo, del peor año de mi vida.

N/A: Este es mi primer ff y sf publicado aquí, espero vuestros r/r!

Quisiera dedicarle este ff a Dama de Mirith, gracias por apoyarme en mi sueño y leer todos mis ff! Eres una tia genial!

También me encantaría dedicarles a los Busted este sf aunque se que jamás lo leeran... pero aunque se hayan separado, siempre nos quedaran sus maravillosas canciones! Busted 4ever!

Vale ya paro de soltar chorradas, mil besos para todos, gracias por leer este sf e... Id por el buen camino que por el malo hay atasco!

Mika Granger Writing Productions 2005


End file.
